


(Un)expected gift

by CatVoinAnia



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatVoinAnia/pseuds/CatVoinAnia
Summary: Shinichi too bored because of more and more simplifying heist — all thanks to old stubborn men — so he tried to change something.





	(Un)expected gift

**Author's Note:**

> Not-beted  
> Not native language  
> Gift to @squydpro-quo (hope you like it!)  
> (But it's a bit strange fic)

Shinichi hummed, looking around and softly smiling. Nothing changed from being Conan. Still energetic Nakamori shouted on his officers while Suzuki was ruling his people, both was trying to find the Kid. That a stubborn old men…  
Actually, he didn't know that was supposed to change. Old men was so prideful and so wanting to catch thief but even with their enthusiasm they were too tired from it, and Kid was forced to make his riddles and miracles more plain and easy. Everything was going as broken clock that still working but clockwises too slow to show right time. Everybody was waiting the standard scenario: no-way-Kid-take-it, ‘no, Kid, I'll catch you!’, ‘Was it miracle?’ — ‘No, it wasn't’ and behind the scene ‘Hi, Kid, I totally didn't miss you’. Boring.  
Maybe ‘clock’ should be broken completely to be fixed. Isn't Christmas a good time for it? And Shinichi had an idea for it.  
He was smirking, he knew it. After all, that notice wasn't from real Kid and Nakamori still didn't get it! But the true thief was, of course, there, was waiting for first step from imposter. Maybe too puzzled to understand who sent or just had fun from thoughts. That's Kid, the always kidding brat, that ‘believes’ in his power to do everything. So… Why not?  
This is time to reverse the usual rules!  
The smoke covered room for minute, hiding the truth. Ten seconds for changing clothes, thirty for picking a simple lock, fifteen to grab the jewel and stand on display with fully five seconds to take a deep breath. He did it. Oh gods, he really did it!  
‘Ladies and gentlemen!’ Oh, it was so hard to don't laugh! Shinichi was needed in pokerface because it would be to strange for Kid to laugh maniacally after so simple actions.  
‘Kid, I'll catch… Stop. There should be some strange action. That's going on?’ Inspector Nakamori interrupted himself, slowly understanding that something was wrong, totally wrong. No miracle, just smokes and picking locks. Booooooring, right?  
‘Piece of cake, Inspector. Should I do a show, if there is enough simple skills?’ Shinichi asked him, smirking and getting a shocked gaze. ‘Any amateur can do it. Literally!’ Actually, he just couldn't do a show, Shinichi barely skilled in thievery and obviously isn't magician at all. It's Kid's work, after all, make a something marvel. But he got enough of stubbornness of this men!  
‘I still can run! And catch you!’ Nakamori obviously was furious. What an insult was now for him! ‘Kid’ graded him so little after all years!  
‘My, my, Inspector, but Imposter-san is right. _Literally_ any amateur can do it’, Shinichi shivered because of chuckling behind him. When did Kid… Why didn't Shinichi hear something?!  
He didn't manage to turn in time and was caught in tight hug by pleased Kid that almost purred in his ear. Hot breath maid him shiver again while thief was obviously smirking.  
‘Hey! Take off your hands!’  
‘I suppose it's kind of tradition now: two Kids on Christmas’, Kid chuckled again, lifting him on his shoulder and gently caressing the spine to silence Shinichi. What the hell… ‘Bye, Inspector, and Merry Christmas!’  
The smoke bomb again, and the last thing that Shinichi saw in the room — some wraped boxes with notices on its.  
‘Put me on ground!’ He hissed to annoying thief but was ignored and brought to another room, much smaller and with sofa. Very soft sofa, as he could observe by all his body — he was put on it and stopped from sitting up. ‘Hey!’  
Kid smiled to him — wait, _smiled? Like truly? — and sat near, purring like a cat again. He obviously had some kind of pleasure from the situation and lazily observed Shinichi, having something on mind._  
'When exactly did you know the truth?' Shinichi asked him, looking with suspicion in eyes and trying to decide about his actions. He didn't plan to be stolen by Kid, he had hoped to go home without explanation himself. 'You didn't try to stop me'.  
'I never stop the imitators at the beginning… But i knew from the notice. You put too much mind in every word to make it sound like mine. Double meaning, the order of strings…. Only two people can do it: me and you that solved all my riddles in all possible ways', thief chuckled again, closing the visible eye and looking… relaxed? Maybe Kid wasn't totally sure until the right time… 'Well, I did know that boring heists wouldn't end good because of you, but… Seriously? Was you that bored to do it?'  
'Maybe mostly annoyed. They didn't even try to solve the riddle in last time', Shinichi sighed, making himself more comfortable on sofa and put hands under head, watching now the ceiling. Maybe furious Nakamori and Suzuki put more force in catching. Or not. But he tried.  
'Why didn't you just say me? I can write riddles just for you' Shinichi froze from these words and quickly looked on Kid, trying to understand was he kidding or not. Riddles just for him? Really? But why? And how did Kid imagine it? 'What?'  
'You… aren't serious. Right?' Shinichi sat and moved to surprised thief — even lost his usual stupid mask. Kid couldn't be serious. But if he was… 'I mean you'll have a lot of problems with making it and delivering to me. And answers. How will you check it?'  
'Well, I can't leave you alone, right? Especially then you so nicely wrapped yourself and gave me the best gjft', another chuckle, and detective found himself caught in hug again. Kid's face was so close to his, breathe tickled the lips and nose… There wasn't a proper kiss but even the tickling feeling was enough to make him blush a bit.  
The clock might don't be fixed and the riddles just for him was so attractive and tempting… That an unexpected suggestion…  
'Well. It… sounds good. The riddles. I still don't get it how exactly you imagine it but yes. I want it', he breathed answer, ignoring the 'gift'-part. Maybe it's gift from Kid, and it sounded almost divine. No boredom because of heist because he can skip it for his own riddles.  
'How, you say… Well, as your friend or more!' Kid loudly laughed, watching his expression, and took his hand to mouth, lightly kissing. 'Kuroba Kaito at your service. Believe me, it's was you best unimpressive show'.  
Maybe Shinichi suddenly fixed another broken clock…  
'Shut up, Kaito'.


End file.
